


A New Challenge

by fuckingcommissions



Series: MLP Commissions [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Holding Contests, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Humanized. The Cutie Mark Crusaders let Babs join in on their game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another old commission.

A few months after the rather eventful sleepover in which Scootaloo did the impossible and out-held both her friends and six older girls, the three friends were planning for a visit from Applebloom's cousin, Babs Seed. She had been an honorary member of their club for a while, and they planned to use that as an excuse for a new challenge they had been developing since said sleepover. They were going to do a much more advanced holding contest, and claim that that would be her initiation.

One thing they had noticed was that the amount each girl had been able to hold was different, and that merely the length of a hold wasn't enough to determine bladder strength. So they decided it would be a contest on two fronts: they would measure both time and amount and use a point system to decide which girl was the overall winner. First of all, they would receive one point for every girl they outlasted, and when they were about to lose, they had to go in buckets, that would be measured at the end, and another point would be awarded for the volume.

And that was just the beginning of the rules! The girls had put so much work into planning, and had gotten everything together for their challenge. All that was left was to convince Babs, but they were sure that it wouldn't take much to get her to agree to it, especially considering they were using it as her official initiation.

~X~

On the day that she arrived, the girls ushered her to their tree house almost immediately, barely giving her enough time to even put her bags down. They were too excited about their plans, though to everyone else it just looked like they were excited to see their friend after so long and eager to catch up.

When they were alone, Babs immediately noticed the four buckets with a line drawn in front of them and said, “What's up with those?”

“Well, we decided that today would be a great day to make you an official member of the club,” said Sweetie Belle.

“And that's part of yer initiation!” continued Applebloom.

“Pretty exciting, huh?” asked Scootaloo.

Babs did not look convinced. “What exactly does my initiation have to do with a buncha buckets?”

“Well, see we were in this contest a few months back with my sister and her friends,” started Applebloom, before telling the whole story. When she got to the part about Scootaloo winning, the girl beamed and boasted, until Applebloom interrupted her to finish. “So, anyway, we're gonna do something like that with you to initiate you!”

“That sounds ridiculous!” Babs said, shaking her head. “There's no way I'm doing something like that.”

“I can understand that,” said Scootaloo. They had already planned for their response, and she went with what they had decided she would say. “I mean, with someone like me competing? I would be intimidated too, if I were you.”

“I'm not intimidated!” said Babs, just as they had predicted. She took no further goading and simply said, “What's the rules for this one? I'll pass this initiation with flying colors, just to shut her up!”

They explained to her the point system and the purpose of the buckets, as well as a rule that stated they could not go to the buckets until they had leaked. They could not pee in the buckets before they had begun to wet themselves, and therefore if any of them crossed the line, it would count as a forfeit. Besides that, they had to strip to their panties, have a round of drinks every fifteen minutes, and would do little mini-challenges to further test bladder endurance. If Babs scored a three or higher, she would pass the initiation.

“First, we all go to the bathroom, so we start out on even footing,” said Scootaloo.

“Yeah, about that...” Sweetie Belle said nervously.

“What?”

“We kinda decided that since ya won the other contest, you shouldn't get one. It's more even that way.”

“What?! That's so not fair!” she said, outraged.

Of course, Babs, who wasn't even in on the planning for this event, knew exactly how to push back. “What? Miss Reigning Champion scared?”

“I am not scared! Fine, jeez, I won't go first.”

~X~

After their bathroom breaks and their first round, the girls stripped to their panties and began doing dares, though at first, there wasn't much problem for any of them. It wasn't until about the fifth round that they started to feel the effects of their drinks, and though she wouldn't admit it, Scootaloo knew that she was feeling it a bit harder than the other girls.

“Alright, it's my turn to dare since I did it last time,” Sweetie Belle said, grinning. “And I dare Scootaloo!” The young girl tried not to grown as she was singled out. “I want you to do cartwheels!”

She smirked, playing it cool and saying, “That's all you've got for me? No problem!” But she secretly felt a bit nervous, knowing that this would be rather hard on her rapidly filling bladder. She got into position and began cartwheeling around the tree house, hissing a bit whenever she stumbled or fell, as this jostled her bladder almost enough to push her over the edge.

Her last fall caused her to leak just enough to leave a tiny spot on her orange panties, and she hoped that nobody noticed and counted her out straight away. Luckily, the kitchen timer they had snagged to tell them when to take drinks went off at that moment and the others were more distracted by getting that situation sorted out.

They passed around drinks, and she was relieved to notice that she was not the only one cringing as she downed it. Perhaps she would not lose as terribly as she thought she would today. At least, knowing that she hadn't emptied out beforehand like they had, she had a feeling that even if she lost control first, she would still probably do well in the volume portion of the contest.

After the drinks had been completed, they waited a few moments before it was time to begin the dares again. Scootaloo smirked and said, “Alright, it's my turn. Babs, I dare you to do a handstand until the next round!”

“No sweat!” she replied, and got on the ground, pushing herself up in the air by her hands. However, her balance was off, and she quickly fell backwards. She tried to get back up, but fell again, feeling a small dribble escape. She got back up again and managed to maintain her hold for a while, but then fell, face down this time.

The sudden landing on her front placed a great deal of pressure on her bladder, and she sprung up, jamming her hands between her legs. The other girls giggled as they watched her squirm and struggle for control, bouncing at her knees. When she removed her hands, there was a small dark spot on her light brown panties.

“Yer gonna lose!” taunted Applebloom.

“Not a chance,” said Babs, blushing at the teasing. The timer went off again at that moment and the girls all groaned a bit. None of them felt like their bladders could take any more, but with everyone still in the running, there was no way to tell what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls finished up their round of drinks, all going a bit more slowly this time than usual due to the immense pressure on their bladders. They all began wondering how to push themselves into the lead, and thinking up awful dares should their turn come up again.

However, it really was Babs' turn and she turned on Sweetie Belle. “Since I can't get back at Scootaloo for that one, I'll get back at you for daring her first! I dare you to stand in a ballet pose, with one leg up and standing on your toes with the other!”

“O-okay,” she said nervously, getting up and getting into said pose, her leg at waist level as she tried to balance on her toes. She was clearly shaking, and though she grew ever more desperate, she knew that she could not move at all or she would lose her balance completely.

The other girls watched as she struggled to maintain the pose, each desperately wishing for her to wet so that they would not be the first ones to lose that portion. When a dark spot began to spread across her white panties, she squealed and broke the pose immediately, bolting for the buckets.

There was a small stream running down one of her legs as she squatted over the bucket, finally able to let go what all she had been holding. She sighed in relief as the sound of liquid hitting the plastic sides of the bucket echoed throughout the tree house and the other girls watched the bucket fill with the pale yellow pee.

Too late, Sweetie Belle realized that, during her mad dash, she had forgotten to pull her panties to the side, and they were soaking wet. Now, not only would she have drenched panties, but that was all the more that wouldn't count for her score!

“You lost _again_?” asked Scootaloo, laughing a bit.

“I didn't lose last time! Pinkie and Twilight were out before me!”

“Yeah, but out of me and Applebloom, you lost last time.”

Sweetie Belle stuck her tongue out.

When the timer went off for the next round of drinks, the three remaining girls took drinks, looking pained as they did so. Sweetie Belle was a little bit grateful that she didn't have to endure that torture again, though she wished she could have lasted a little longer.

“I get to dare this time right?” she asked. “Even though I'm out?” The others nodded and she said, “Alright, Applebloom, since no one's dared you for a long time...I dare you to curl up in a ball!”

This dare would normally mean nothing. It was silly and simple, but the girls knew that, in their present condition, it would be an absolute nightmare. Applebloom knew that the added pressure to her bladder would push her incredibly close to losing it, but she could not turn down a dare. Not even a dare that might put her out of the running for good.

“A-alright,” she said, sitting on the floor and curling up, immediately wincing at the unbearable pressure it put on her. She felt a dribble hit her yellow panties not long after, and she struggled to stem the flow. She didn't want to lose control like this.

The other girls were watching her, Scootaloo and Babs willing her to lose like they had done with Sweetie Belle. Babs in particular was panicking, as seeing and hearing Sweetie Belle wet had put her on edge, her bladder begging for relief even more so than it had been before. She hoped her cousin would be put out of the running soon, or else her chances of getting the score she needed would be slim.

While Applebloom struggled to fight against the pressure of her horrible seating arrangement, Babs had to fight her own battle, but before the timer for their next round of drinks even got close to going over, Babs began to leak quite a bit. The dark patch on her panties was growing fast, and she hopped up to run for the buckets, leaving a few splatters on the floor before she reached her bucket.

She pulled her panties to the side and aimed the rest of her flow into the bucket, watching as it filled. When she had emptied completely, she was disappointed to see that she had barely passed Sweetie Belle in terms of volume. As of right now, she only had two points, and if the others had a lot, she would fail her initiation.

“Well, ya did yer best,” Applebloom said, uncurling from her position a bit. She was not completely insincere, as she did want her cousin to succeed, even though she herself did not want to lose.

“But it wasn't enough to beat me!” Scootaloo gloated, pleased that she was still in the running. Her nerves had calmed quite a bit by this point, now that she knew it was down to her and Applebloom. Things looked to be playing out just as they had in the last contest, and if that were the case, she had nothing to worry about!

The timer went off again, and the remaining two contestants went to take their drinks. With any luck, this would be their last round, and one of them would not have to worry about filling their overfull bladders any further.

But as Scootaloo sipped at her drink, she had to sip slower and slower, the pain in her lower abdomen becoming nearly unbearable. She wasn't going to be able to hold it, she suddenly realized to her complete and total terror. Maybe if she had been able to go to the bathroom before, but she hadn't, and though she had managed to outlast the other two girls with her handicap, she was not going to outlast Applebloom and she knew it.

“Alright, Scootaloo, looks like yer the only one I can dare,” said Applebloom, grinning wickedly. “And since that last dare was so hard on me, I dare ya ta do the same thing!”

“N-no sweat,” she mumbled, certain that her nerves were apparent to everyone in the room. She was going to lose. There was no getting around it, and though she knew it was time to resign herself to that fate, she could not accept it. It just did not register that this was it for her.

And she got in the floor, feeling a small stream of pee stain filling her orange panties, and she started to curl up, but she quickly realized that the stream was not going to stop and that she was done before she even began the dare. The others could see the wet spot as she hopped up hurriedly, trying to prevent any further leakage, and she could hear them giggling as she ran to the buckets, still not quite believing that this was happening to her.

She pulled her panties to the side, just as her bladder let go completely, gushing it's contents into the bucket below her. The bucket filled up rapidly, quickly beating the other two contestants without much problem. After all, she had been quite a bit more full than the others, and it was really a wonder she had managed to hold as long as she did at all.

Applebloom's giggles turned into full-on laughter, and she struggled to say, “Ha! Looks like I'm the winner this time!”

“O-only because you cheated!” protested Scootaloo, blushing.

But she ignored her, laughing harder and harder until it took its toll on her. After all, she had been incredibly close to losing control before, and the additional strain that laughing put on her bladder more than she could handle. Before she could stop it, she lost control and began soaking her yellow panties, forming a small puddle on the floor beneath her.

A panicked look on her face, she took off running for the buckets, but already, she had emptied quite a bit. When she reached her designated bucket, she simply peed through her panties, hoping to fill it at least a little bit.

Her bucket was easily the least full one, and she sighed. She may have one won portion, but it was unlikely that she would be the overall champion.

~X~

“Well, would ya look at that,” Scootaloo said with a loud laugh. “Even when I don't win, I still win!”

“Yeah, yeah,” grumbled Applebloom.

“I can't believe I came in dead last in the scores,” wailed Sweetie Belle.

Babs could only smile as she looked as the score chart they had made. She had barely made it, but since she had between Sweetie Belle in terms of time, and her plus Applebloom in terms of volume, she had scored the three she needed.

With Scootaloo's large volume and second place, she had scored a five, while Sweetie Belle had only scored a single point due to be beating Applebloom in volume. Applebloom herself had gotten no points from her volume, and received a three overall, putting her tied for second place.

“Congratulations, though,” Scootaloo said, suddenly halting her gloating. “You did a good job for your first time and you passed your initiation!” She grinned at Babs, who grinned back.

Applebloom cheered, giving her cousin a hug. She didn't admit that they probably would have let Babs pass anyway, no matter what her score was. Why bother with the what-ifs now that it was over?


End file.
